


Рука помощи

by Aldariel, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Варрик уверен: активная личная жизнь — это залог творческой продуктивности.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Рука помощи

Ладони у неё маленькие, узкие… Не изящные, нет — крепкие, жёсткие, с коротко остриженными ногтями — ладони неваррской аристократки, выбравшей путь меча.

Кожа на них сухая, расчерченная шрамами; за каждым — истории, которые сложно, но не невозможно прочесть. Варрик поднаторел в расшифровке и узнаёт — на ощупь — пламя, и сталь, и чародейский лёд...

Что-то из этих историй писалось прямо у него на глазах. Тонкий рубец наискось от запястья — малефикар, с которым отряд Инквизиции схлестнулся во Внутренних землях: чары прорезали латную перчатку, точно бумагу, но не смогли заставить Кассандру выпустить меч.

У Правой руки Верховной жрицы — цепкие злые пальцы, и хватка у них стальная. Уж Варрик-то знает — трудно отрицать очевидное, когда эти самые пальцы держат тебя за яйца.

Буквально.

Голову кружит, мысли — путаются друг с другом, как пьяные барды на _soirée_ в Монтсиммаре.

Варрик — сглатывает. Кассандра — продолжает пытку.

Разница в росте бывает некстати, когда речь заходит о прогулках под ручку или томных поцелуях на залитых лунным светом полянках. В постели она… не скрадывается, нет, но делает всё чуточку интересней.

По части логистики Варрик — спец, и вызовов не боится. С людьми у него куда больше опыта, чем у Кассандры — с гномами, но учится она быстро...

Слишком быстро и слишком хорошо, на Варриков взгляд. Вот и сегодня… Нет, поначалу всё идёт отлично — ему особо приходится по нраву та часть, где Кассандра опрокидывает его на спину, а после, спустившись, облизывает, как кошка, головку члена.

Она берёт его в рот — неглубоко, но жарко; посасывает, втягивая щёки, и плотно обхватывает губами, и Варрик уже хочет просить пощады, зная, что вот-вот не выдержит... как всё прекращается.

В постели Кассандра столь же быстра и смертоносна, как и на поле боя: чуть зазеваешься и окажешься зажат в клещи. Раз — и, выпустив член, она взвивается вверх, садится Варрику на ноги, вжимая его в кровать, и… да, так и есть, ухватывает за яйца.

Правой рукой Кассандра ласкает и без того обласканный, влажный — слюной и предсеменем — Варриков член, а левой — пережимает у основания, не давая кончить… а потом хватает, чуть стискивая, мошонку — скорее намекая, чем причиняя реальную боль, — и дело доходит до переговоров.

Варрику требуется пара мгновений, чтобы понять, о чём она спрашивает, — трудно соображать, когда вся кровь отливает к югу! — но, проморгавшись, он всё-таки различает:

— “Мечи и щиты”, — говорит Кассандра; цепкие злые пальцы скользят под мошонку, и по-военному короткие ногти выписывают очень… прочувственные круги. — “Мечи и щиты”, Варрик. Ты обещал, что последняя часть выйдет уже в этом месяце. А на дворе уже двадцать пятое. Где продолжение, Варрик?

Проклятье!.. Не стоило надеяться, что Кассандра не вспомнит — пусть даже обещания прозвучали в ленивой посторгазмической неге, а Варрик и сам почти сразу забыл, о чём тогда наболтал.

По правде сказать, он и сам мечтает поскорей написать концовку — расправиться бы с этим паршивистым циклом раз и навсегда, а память о нём похоронить под кустом сирени!.. Вот только после того, как Коул озвучил перед отрядом кусок запланированного финала, Варрик окончательно остыл к и без того подмороженному проекту.

— Я взялся за новую книгу, Искательница, — находится он с ответом — не соврав, но и не сказав всей правды. — Пока не закончу, не могу ни на что отвлекаться.

— И что ты такого важного решил написать? — скептически спрашивает Кассандра; узкая маленькая ладонь чувствительно давит на яйца.

— “Дивную хрень”, — отвечает Варрик, а когда нажим вдруг резко усиливается, то хрипит, оправдываясь: — Это рабочее название! Это будет...

Голос срывается, не давая договорить, но должность свою неваррская аристократка Кассандра заняла по заслугам, а не по праву рождения, и заслуги эти не ограничивались фехтованием — докапываться до правды она умеет.

— Ты пишешь книгу об Инквизиции! — восклицает она — взволнованно, почти по-девчоночьи тонко, а потом спрашивает, возвращая Варрику сказанные когда-то бездумно слова — и _нажимая_ так, что на глазах проступают слёзы: — А я там буду? Или по-прежнему… “не такая уж интересная личность”?

— Я был во всём неправ, — капитулирует Варрик, и его покладистость тут же даёт результаты: стальная хватка чуть ослабляется, и он медленно, но верно возвращает способность к членораздельной речи. — Сможешь ли ты простить меня, Искательница? Конечно, тебе уготована совершенно особая роль — как иначе?

Так Варрик и получает помилование — и попадает на продолжение _soirée_ , такое же жаркое и хмельное.

Кассандра… Есть что-то невероятное в том, когда её руки — сильные, ловкие, расчерченные шрамами — касаются Варрика _так_ , но видеть, как она седлает его, видеть литой живот и небольшую нежную грудь с коричневыми сосками, чувствовать — силу её мускулистых бёдер, жар её лона...

Кончают они почти одновременно. Сердце у Варрика бьётся как сумасшедшее, а в голове — тут же, совершенно непроизвольно! — проступают строчки нового диалога: такого, что одновременно и порадует Кассандру, и выбьет Варрику новое, интересное наказание...

Дразнить и играть с контрастами ему никогда не надоедает.

**Author's Note:**

> Послушать, как Кассандра читает “Дивную хрень” по ролям, можно здесь.


End file.
